


Things Aren’t Always as They Seem (Roman/Stephanie)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Stephanie is a power woman in the eye of the public and in the company. Any woman with that much stress needs relief from time to time, take away the need to control and just become powerless. Luckily Joseph has always been able to come to her rescue. (Roman/Stephanie Dom/Sub Poly relationships)





	Things Aren’t Always as They Seem (Roman/Stephanie)

“You ungrateful little-”

Joseph easily caught Stephanie’s hand and placed it quickly over her own mouth, leaving her in stunned silence. He could see the flush in her cheeks, bright red under their joined hands.

“Now now Steph, we both know there is nothing little about me, don’t we?” he jeered lowly.

She jerked back and snarled, “That is beside the p-”

“Shut up,” he cut her off harshly.

Her mouth shut instantly and her head bowed, making him smirk in response. Oh, she knew her place with him well. Paul walked up behind his wife and shot Joe a grin.

“Go wait in your office like a good little girl now. Run along. The men need to speak,” Joe instructed her.

He saw the fire burning behind the thin veil of submissiveness in her blue eyes, but she finally nodded once and walked off, head held high. He had to chuckle at that. She was always so proud, so independent, so strong. It was incredibly attractive in her, that was for sure.

“How can I help you?” Joe spoke to Paul.

“I’m having a session with Tenille tonight. I was wondering if you’d be available to spend time with Steph?”

The Samoan nodded and said, “Yeah, just gotta get Jon to ride with Colby or something. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

Paul chuckled and shook his head, running a hand over his buzzed hair.

“Who would have thought a ladies man like Good was into guys like Lopez. Ah, whatever. I should be back to the room about six in the morning so if you could at least have boxers on this time,” Paul teased him.

Joe snickered but felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks, remembering when Paul had caught him reclined naked on the bed with Stephanie in his arms and his junk showing while they watched NCIS.

“Gotcha, will do,” Joe assured him, “Go have your fun man. You know Steph is good with me.”

They shook hands and parted ways easily, each a man on a mission.

…

“How much time do we have?”

“Until Six,” Joe replied between feverish kisses.

Stephanie moaned as his hand cupped her round ass and pulled her up higher onto his lap, pinning them crotch-to-crotch. He unleashed a savage growl when her long nails dug into his scalp and her fingers tugged on his black locks.

“You’re treading dangerous territory my cub,” he warned.

Her fingers loosened slightly as she pulled back, eyes wild as she stared at him.

“I like to play on the wild side papa bear,” she whispered.

Joe couldn’t deny his cock straining even harder against his jeans at her words.

“Well then, get on your knees and show me how wild you can be.”

Stephanie let out a whimper but slid down nonetheless, kneeling between his thighs as her nimble fingers easily undid his jeans. He lifted his hips and helped her slide the material down, hissing in relief when his cock sprung free and landed against his stomach.

“Oh papa,” she growled.

He smirked and took hold of the base of his dick, lifting it towards her lips which she licked immediately.

“Get to work then girl,” he commanded.

When her warm lips wrapped around his dick, he couldn’t stop a curse. His entire lower body clenched in response to her moan.

“I thought you were wild. This is tame,” he prodded her when she took her time, obviously savoring his flesh in her mouth.

Her blue eyes popped open and with a snarl she brought out the feral side he loved. Stephanie lived by rules and regulations, the prim and proper way of life. That’s just how she was raised. For him to be able to see her be so unguarded and free was a treat, and he loved being the one to do it to her. A groan slipped from his mouth unwillingly as she slurped loudly around his dick before bobbing up and down fast. Her eyes never left his. Her lips were suctioned so tight that they were bright red despite bring lipstick free all while her own spit and his precum ran down her chin.

“That’s the girl I know. Suck my fucking cock real good cub. Get papa ready for you.”

His dick vibrated with her low moan and it made his eyes shut for a moment, lost in the feel of everything her. The warmth, the wetness, the softness of her lips and tongue, the slight edge of her teeth that she licked to graze on his shaft. It finally became almost too much, causing him to jerk her back by her hair.

“Ow!” she said pointedly.

With a smirk, he replied, “You know you love it.”

The redness of her cheeks was the only answer he needed to tighten his grip on her curls.

“You look so damn pretty cub. Stand up and undress for me.”

She was decently tall for a woman, but it took nothing from her physical attractiveness. In fact, it added more. She was powerful and she knew it. She put up fights and took no shit. She was perfectly proportioned everywhere. As she pulled her blouse over her head, he watched on intensely, enjoying every inch of her light sun-tanned skin. Her bra came off next. His lip was beginning to ache as he bit down on it hard, delaying his urge to finish unclothing her himself. She bent over, giving him an eyeful of her large tits hanging like most delicious fruit, and pulled her skirt and underwear down, letting them fall into a puddle at her feet. When she rose again, he crooked a single finger at her once and she obeyed instantaneously, settling back in his lap with his cock snugly pressed against her wet slit.

“So soft,” he murmured, taking a breast in each hand.

“Papa bear, please,” she whispered as her hear leaned against his.

Instead of giving a verbal response, he took hold of her bottom again, lifted her up so her nipple was level with his mouth, and pulled the nub between his lips. Her shudder and moan was delicious in his ears. Her hands palmed at his shoulders as he teethed and pulled at her breast, all the while lining the head of his cock up with her entrance. She obviously wasn’t paying attention to the latter though, shoving her breasts into his face in hopes of more, so when he pulled her down over his dick she howled. Stephanie spat curses and clawed at his skin, only serving to make him that much harder.

“Fucking warn me next time or else,” she hissed, slapping his pectoral muscle hard.

He snorted and thrust up, completely ignoring her “threat” as he smacked her smooth thick ass. Her nose and lips snarled up into that intense angry look he loved, but he loved even more when he fucked it right off her face. With a snap of his hips, he buried his cock deep inside her pussy with a groan, creating a furious rhythm of thrusting up and jerking her back down.

“O-Oh fuck Joseph. Ah! Fe-feels so good.”

He grabbed her wrists and forced her arms around her back, then her hands to her ass.

“Spread your cheeks so you can take me deeper,” he demanded.

With a whimper, she complied. The next thrust had her screaming, along with every one after, until her eyes were watering so bad it looked like she was crying; desperate moans begging to make her cum leaving her perfect mouth.

“Not so powerful now, huh Steph? You love it, don’t you? Being taken down a notch? Being the one with no control, no say how I fuck you or when you get to cum?” he growled, clenching his hands on her hips to keep himself in check.

“Y-Yes. I love it. Please let me cum Joseph. Please,” she begged.

“More.”

“Please, please let me cum. I’ll do anything. I- I just need- need to. Ngh! Fucking please!”

Her broken sob was the end. He couldn’t take anymore. Her pleading words, voice, and face along with her pussy gripping him tight was taking him to the edge.

“Cum, now.”

“Oh fucking thank you papa bear! Oh god…. God! Joseph!”

Her body shook as relief crossed her face, relaxing every inch of her being, soaking his cock. The sight made him lose his control, pounding furiously into her body, chasing his own release.

“Oh fuck cub, gonna cum.”

The spine tingling feeling shot from his dick to his head then to his toes as he held her as tight as he could, biting onto her shoulder to muffle his moans of pleasure. They instantly became a mass of heaving flesh, seemingly boneless as they melded together in the high backed chair. He shook off the weak feeling and began tending to her, running one hand through her hair while his other rubbed across her body, waiting for any sign of pain. When she gave no hint that she was hurt, he kissed from the top of her head down to her ear.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“You don’t have to thank me Steph. I get just as much from this as you do,” he assured her softly.

“I know. Still. You’re the only one who’s been able to keep up with me, this, everything.”

He shushed her and held her close until she fell asleep, then carrying her to bed, cleaning up her then himself before dressing in sweats and curling up next to her. He pressed a kiss to her temple, set an alarm for five thirty, and succumbed to the exhaustion in his body.


End file.
